


La pequeña de papá

by KusajishiChiru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Family, Oceanía Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusajishiChiru/pseuds/KusajishiChiru
Summary: Muchos países lo consideraban alguien extrovertido, que se distraía fácilmente y alguien muy alegre; pero todo esto cambiaba en él cuando se trataba de su pequeña





	La pequeña de papá

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya

Muchos países lo consideraban alguien extrovertido, que se distraía fácilmente y alguien muy alegre; pero todo esto cambiaba en él cuando se trataba de su pequeña. Australia nunca se había considerado hermano mayor de Wy, el actuaba más bien como un padre, quizás no como uno convencional, pero él así había visto siempre el asunto. Por eso, en ese momento estaba mirando a la ventana con el ceño ligeramente fruncido como su ya no tan pequeña Wy se iba junto a ese muchachillo de Sealand. El joven le había dejado de agradar cuando se convirtió en novio de su hija.

—Tienes que aceptarlo de una vez— fue la vocecilla que interrumpió tanto sus pensamientos como en el lugar.

—Pero Kiwi...

—Nada de, pero. — interrumpió la neozelandesa al tiempo que se acercaba a él —Parece que no confías en ella.

—Claro que confió en ella. — sentencio en australiano— En quien no confió es en él.

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde ambos se miraron. Nueva Zelanda sabía lo que sentía aquel hombre, sus pequeños habían crecido muy rápido a diferencia de ellos.

—Ella ya no es la niña que llevabas en tu espalda.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces. ¿Acaso no te gusta verla feliz?

—No es eso, si no que... No quiero que la lastimen.

La mujer suspiro suavemente antes de abrazarlo y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

—No tienes que pensar en eso. Sabes lo que puede pasar, quizás él no la lastime, pero el tiempo sí. Aun así, mientras estemos aquí, trataremos de que no sea de que no le pase na y ser su apoyo.

—Lo sé.

—Así que, mejor ya aléjate de la ventana y vamos a ver una película.


End file.
